Jūryoku Jūryoku no Mi (Maxr7)
Introduction The Juryoku Juryoku no Mi known in english as the Press Press Fruit is a paramecia class devil fruit that gives the user the ability to control gravity. It was eaten by Issho Appearance Before it was eaten, the Juryoku Juryoku no mi looked like a small green cherry with lots of swirls on it. Usage uses the Juryoku Juryoku no Mi in conjunction with his sword slashes to target people and increase or decrease the amount of gravity there is around them. He can increase gravity crushing people into the floor and cause the ground to cave in, or he can decrease the level of gravity in a certain area making objects and people alike that are in that area float. He can also decrease the gravity around his general area making him able to move much faster and with greater ease as well as for defensive purposes to deflect an attack. He can also use his powers to increase his strength when fighting when making gravity lighter. Another use that has found for this fruit is assisting in training others as well as himself, to do this he increases the amount of gravity in the area to increase the amount a person weighs also making it hard for them to move. When training in these circumstances muscular development goes much faster than it would normally making then person much stronger and faster when they go back to normal gravity levels. After the two year time skip discovered more uses for his Devil Fruit. One was that he could also manipulate a person's center of gravity making only them become heavier or lighter and making them lose their balance. Finally learned over the two year time skip how to generate gravitic orbs on his sword that he could fling at his enemies. These orbs could be made so that they could exude gravity making them crush anything they hit, or they could be made to pull in gravity thus causing them to suck in whatever they hit like a vacuum. Strengths The amount can change gravity is not defined, he can make gravity so weak that a person would just fly off into space or he can make it so strong that it literally can pull a meteor from orbit and causes it to crash into the ground. The user can also in a sense levitate with this power thus almost completely eliminating the fear of falling into the water. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard devil fruit weaknesses. In addition despite how strong this power is it does have some weaknesses other than standard devil fruit weaknesses. For example the user has to use some sort of medium through which he can use this power. In case he uses the sword to help him direct where his power will happen. The reason for this is that without a medium to channel the power of this devil fruit, its power will simply affect the general area that the user is in and the power is undiscriminatory meaning that it could in a sense also harm the users' allies as well as their enemies. Attacks Trivia Tell us fun facts about your Devil Fruit. External Links Links that are NOT from this wiki that are related to this page. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit